villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Hunter (Prince of Persia)
The Hunter is one of Ahriman's faithful servants who hunts any foe of his master. He is one of the bosses in the Prince of Persia (2008) video game and one of the Corrupted. History The Hunter was once a prince but over time he grew bored with this life style. Eventually he decided to hunt in order to kill his boredom and proved to be a natural as no one could even match his skill as he was able to successfully hunt mythical and normal creatures with relative ease however this wasn't enough as soon he grew bored due to finding no challenge in it. As no creature offered him the challenge he so craved Ahriman spoke to him and offered him a deal. In return for his soul Ahriman promised to let him hunt the worlds most dangerous creature for all eternity. Immediately the prince accepted and was transformed into a monstrous beast that soon the worlds greatest hunters came to hunt. This prince soon realized this was his new prey and was delighted. At some point he became known simply as The Hunter and hunted all those who were against his master. That is until he, his master and all his followers where imprisoned within the Tree of Life. Later after escaping he decides to help his fellow Corrupted destroy the Fertile Grounds and attempts to kill both a man know only as Prince and a woman with magical powers named Elika, both for his master and his own sadistic lust for a thrill. Eventually he meets his end when after being defeated by the duo and crawls towards Elika so she can cleanse his spirit and he can pass on to the afterlife. Personality The Hunter is said to of been bored with his pampered life and desired to gain a thrill while at first hunting animals and later man. He also apparently alienated himself from others before becoming a Corrupted though the exact reasons are never fully explored. While he never speaks he is show to be rather clever as he was able to lure Prince into a trap in a short amount of time and seems to enjoy harming people as he is known to treat no one different than an animal about to be killed. However when defeated for the last time he crawled to Elika so she could cleanse his soul and he could die. Elika implies he was a tormented soul but based on the fact he only showed a wish to be cleansed after being defeated the final time, especially since he retreated earlier after realizing she could harm him makes her theory debatable. Powers and Abilities He is shown to be very strong, fast and agile even for a Corrupted as he is able to take leap from one area to a distant platform in a single jump. He is also shown to be an impressive swordsman and capable hunter throughout all his fights and willing to combine both skills in order to defeat his foe. Also like all the Corrupted he has a form of immortality as he only meets his end when Elika cleanses his soul. Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Suicidal Category:Brutes Category:Prince of Persia Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Nameless Category:Murderer